fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Douglas/Supports
With Geese C Support *'Douglas:' Geese. *'Geese:' Hey... Long time no see. *'Douglas:' I want to thank you for what you've done. I understand that you safely escorted Pr-... I mean, Elffin to the Western Isles. *'Geese:' Yeah, I did what I could. That bard was an interesting guy. The girl he was with was seasick the whole time, though. *'Douglas:' I see... Geese, I must apologize. I've misjudged you. *'Geese:' What? *'Douglas:' Since the assassins were after Elffin, I couldn't put him on a large commercial ship. That would be the first place they would look. So I had to ask you. But I can't say that I fully trusted you, a pirate. However, you kept your word. *'Geese:' Hey... No problem. *'Douglas:' You could have turned him in to the Revolutionaries and gotten a hefty reward. Why did you choose to help him? It didn't make you any money. *'Geese:' ...Well, it never feels bad to save someone, does it? You can't say the same about piracy. B Support *'Geese:' Hey. *'Douglas:' Geese, I must give you some sort of reward. *'Geese:' Reward? *'Douglas:' You have been a great help to my country. I can give you anything you ask. *'Geese:' What're you talking about... I already got the payment you promised me. *'Douglas:' No... That is not sufficient reward. You are a hero to the Etrurian people. *'Geese:' Hero? That guy's just a bard, right? I was surprised when he turned out to be the liberator of the Western Isles, but... *'Douglas:' Geese... I must tell you something. ...... ...Hmm... *'Geese:' Yeah? *'Douglas:' ...I'm sorry. I cannot tell you yet. *'Geese:' Geez...make up your mind. *'Douglas:' Anyway... I hear that you have helped the people of the Western Isles as well. Both our king and prince had wished them to be freed. So... *'Geese:' Well... Sorry, but I don't really give a damn about politics or other nations' statures or anything like that. I just wanted to do something for the village that helped me out. A Support *'Geese:' ...You're not gonna leave me alone, are you? *'Douglas:' Of course not. You have done me a great favor. I would be dishonoring my family's name if I didn't return it. *'Geese:' Oh, man, you knights are so hard-headed. I swear, if you found 1G on the street, you wouldn't dare pocket it. *'Douglas:' Geese... *'Geese:' Sigh... Fine, let me think... ...All right, here's what I want. I want you and your king to make your country a good one. Make it a nation that won't go around causing stupid wars. And make it a nation where people can travel and do business safely. I'm gonna go bankrupt if you don't do that for me. *'Douglas:' ...Geese... You deserve much better than being a pirate. I will promise to fulfill your requests. I shall swear my life to them! With Larum C Support *'Douglas:' There you are, Larum. *'Larum:' Father! Oh... I mean, Lord Douglas! *'Douglas:' Don't worry, it is all right for the people here to know our relationship. We don't have many chances to speak in private like this. Just call me your father, as you always do. *'Larum:' Father... You don't look well. Are you okay? Do you feel sick? *'Douglas:' No, I'm not sick. I'm just a little tired. *'Larum:' Can I help? I'll do anything for you, Father! *'Douglas:' Larum... It's all right. I feel better now after seeing your face. You can go now...there's no need to worry. *'Larum:' Father... B Support *'Larum:' Father! *'Douglas:' Larum? What's the matter? *'Larum:' I brought you my Special Stamina Lunch to help you keep up your energy! *'Douglas:' Ah, I see. Thank you very much, Larum. *'Larum:' Teehee... Well, eat up! *'Douglas:' What, right here? I don't think a military general should be sitting down eating his lunch in the middle of a battlefield... *'Larum:' Oh... I'm sorry! O-Of course... You can't just start eating lunch here... I'll just be embarrassing you... I'm...so stupid... *'Douglas:' ...Well, it is my cute little daughter's homemade lunch. I suppose I shouldn't be putting it off until it gets cold. I changed my mind, I'll eat it now. ...Mmm! This looks good! *'Larum:' I-It's okay, Father! Don't force yourself! *'Douglas:' No, it's really delicious! Mmm...yes. *'Larum:' Father... *'Douglas:' Well, I can send you out to be married any time without worries, eh Larum? *'Larum:' Oh, Father! A Support *'Larum:' Father! Father! *'Douglas:' What is it, Larum? *'Larum:' I've finally found a way to really cheer you up! *'Douglas:' Larum... It's the feeling that counts. Your consideration is enough encouragement. You don't have to stress yourself so much, Larum. *'Larum:' I'm not stressing myself! If you look sad, then I feel down, too. But if you're laughing, then I feel happy as well! *'Douglas:' Larum... You're really a good girl. Thank you. *'Larum:' No, thank you. Thank you for picking me up off the street and treating me like your own daughter. I... I actually like myself now, after you adopted me. *'Douglas:' Larum... *'Larum:' Oh! Father, you're looking all teary again! *'Douglas:' Whoops... I must watch myself. *'Larum:' Okay, now let me cheer you up with my latest dance! With Elffin C Support *'Douglas:' Prince Myrddin...! What is wrong!? Your eyes...? *'Elffin:' That voice... Is it Douglas? *'Douglas:' Can you not see, your Majesty? I thought your eyes had recovered... *'Elffin:' I still temporarily go blind sometimes... I will be fine once I rest for a while. *'Douglas:' ...I heard that the side effects of the poison had blinded you for several months... Forgive me, my prince... If only I had been on my guard, you would never have suffered this horrible fate... *'Elffin:' ...I wonder how...my father is doing. ...Is he still in the same state? *'Douglas:' I regret to say that he is, your Majesty. He does not know of your safety yet. *'Elffin:' ...... *'Douglas:' But I am sure the life will return to him once you return to the palace in one piece, Prince Myrddin. He will recover...and so will our nation. B Support *'Douglas:' My prince, the balance of power on this continent has been changing drastically due to General Roy's tactics. *'Elffin:' Yes...so it seems. *'Douglas:' It will not be long before this army conquers the entire continent. I believe that that would be the perfect time to announce your succession to the throne... *'Elffin:' Douglas... About that. *'Douglas:' Yes, Prince Myrddin? *'Elffin:' I have hesitations about returning to Etruria... *'Douglas:' What are you saying!? Our people are all anxious about your safety... *'Elffin:' Douglas. After I went to the Western Isles and joined the rebels, I learned much. Too much, in fact. I witnessed innocent civilians being treated like animals under corrupt Etrurian landlords. If I hadn't been caught up in the assassination, I probably never would have known. *'Douglas:' Then that is all the more reason to use that experience to fix those problems... *'Elffin:' I promise I will return to the palace. But... Right now, I want to be with the people and watch over them. A Support *'Douglas:' Prince Myrddin... *'Elffin:' Don't call me that... I am a simple bard here. I am not your prince, and you are not my general. You don't mind that just for now, do you? *'Douglas:' ...Yes. Then I shall pledge my loyalty to you as another human being, not as a general. *'Elffin:' ...It is ever so hard to bend your ways. *'Douglas:' My unbending will is my strength. *'Elffin:' ...This war will soon. General Roy is still young, but he understands the people. He will lead not only Etruria, but the whole continent to a Golden Age of peace. *'Douglas:' Yes. *'Elffin:' I should do something as well, don't you think? *'Douglas:' I shall accompany you wherever you go. With Perceval C Support *'Perceval:' Lord Douglas! *'Douglas:' Perceval. We fight together again. Though it looks like this time, I am fighting in shame. *'Perceval:' Please, Lord Douglas. You only did your duty as an Etrurian General. There is nothing to be ashamed about. *'Douglas:' ...... *'Perceval:' We are honored to be able to fight by your side once again. I'm sure the other Etrurians among us feel the same way. *'Douglas:' Thank you... Your words are encouraging. *'Perceval:' Let us fight together for the future of Etruria! B Support *'Douglas:' Perceval, how do you fare? *'Perceval:' I could be doing better. How about you, Lord Douglas? *'Douglas:' I am trying my best, but...it seems I am losing the strength I used to have. I suppose I cannot beat my age. *'Perceval:' Nonsense. You are living up to the title of the Great General, Lord Douglas. You still have a long ways to go yet. *'Douglas:' I hope so. *'Perceval:' Is there something on your mind? *'Douglas:' No, that's not the case... A Support *'Douglas:' Perceval. It might be a bit early to say this, but... *'Perceval:' Yes? *'Douglas:' I am thinking of retiring as the Great General after this war. *'Perceval:' What!? Then the highest position in the Etrurian military would be empty! *'Douglas:' I want you to take my place. *'Perceval:' I am still young, Lord Douglas. I cannot assume such a position... *'Douglas:' You are young? Then what about our commander, Roy? He is much younger than you, and he is leading all of us. *'Perceval:' Yes, but... *'Douglas:' The youths will not grow if old veterans keep hogging their positions. Perceval, you are intelligent, strong, and a fine leader. Besides, once the prince returns, the king will step down from the throne as well. *'Perceval:' Lord Douglas! Those in service must not talk about the inheritance of the throne... *'Douglas:' It is all right. I have been serving the king for decades now. I know him better than anybody. I am sure that once he learns of the prince's survival, he will give the throne to him without hesitation. *'Perceval:' ...... *'Douglas:' We must rebuild Etruria alongside our new king. Etruria will be reborn again with the help from you young ones. I will be counting on you, Perceval. *'Perceval:' ...I shall swear my life to it. With Cecilia C Support *'Cecilia:' Lord Douglas! *'Douglas:' Cecilia. *'Cecilia:' Why didn't you tell me? I knew you were alive, but I never thought you were here with us. *'Douglas:' Yes... Here I am, living in shame. *'Cecilia:' Nonsense, you are a great asset to us all. It is an honor to fight alongside you once again. Let us show the continent the power of the Etrurian Generals! *'Douglas:' Hm... It's not like you to be so confident. *'Cecilia:' My courage is coming from you, Lord Douglas. You have always been my goal, and still are. B Support *'Douglas:' The former Sorcery General wanted you as his successor... But it looked like you had many enemies at first. *'Cecilia:' Yes, I won't deny that. Being a female general was enough to turn people against me. I spent most of my earlier days fighting against prejudice. *'Douglas:' To be honest, I was unsure of your abilities as first, too. *'Cecilia:' Yes, I know. Every time you told me, 'You're weak, you don't know how to fight,' I would bury my nose in my spell books all night. *'Douglas:' That's just like you. Well, it's no wonder you were holding a grudge against me. *'Cecilia:' Oh? I never held a grudge against you, Lord Douglas. Do you remeber that time? *'Douglas:' What time? *'Cecilia:' The day I enlisted, the other young generals were teasing me about my gender. But you defended me, saying, 'She's stronger than you all.' *'Douglas:' ...I'm afraid I don't remember. *'Cecilia:' That's all right. I remember perfectly. A Support *'Douglas:' Cecilia. *'Cecilia:' Yes, Lord Douglas? *'Douglas:' I must thank you. You've helped out an old, worthless soldier like me. *'Cecilia:' ...What are you... *'Douglas:' Whenever I fight, I can feel my age... Aged soldiers are of no use. My time has ended. It is now up to you to lead Etruria to a bright future. *'Cecilia:' ...... I've never heard you say something so silly, Lord Douglas. *'Douglas:' ...... *'Cecilia:' A bright future for Etruria? You can talk about that after we win. Even if we do win this war, we have much to worry about. We must rebuild our land and regain other nations' trust. Etruria's future comes after all that. *'Douglas:' Hm... *'Cecilia:' And you're going to put all that responsibility on us, while you take it easy? I don't think so, Lord Douglas. *'Douglas:' ...... ...You really have grown more confident. *'Cecilia:' It is thanks to you. Now, if you feel defeated, why don't you be of some use? *'Douglas:' Hm...very well. I suppose I can't be outdone by you amateurs yet. Sigh... *'Cecilia:' Of course, Lord Douglas. With Igrene C Support *'Igrene:' Excuse me. Are you Lord Douglas of Etruria? *'Douglas:' Yes, that is me. *'Igrene:' So you are the Great General? *'Douglas:' I am but a simple soldier now. *'Igrene:' I see... I am Igrene, guardian of Arcadia, in Nabata. *'Douglas:' Nabata... *'Igrene:' Yes. I fend off invaders in the desert heat. *'Douglas:' I see. And do you need something from me? *'Igrene:' I wish for you to promise me to never attack Nabata. *'Douglas:' ...I cannot promise you that. *'Igrene:' Why not? *'Douglas:' We are knights... If the king orders an attack, we must oblige. *'Igrene:' Even if you know it to be wrong? *'Douglas:' That is part of being a knight. *'Igrene:' ...... B Support *'Igrene:' Lord Douglas, about the other day... Can you not promise me as a nation to never attack Nabata? *'Douglas:' ...... *'Igrene:' But you have so much wealth... Why can you not promise? *'Douglas:' ...Things can happen even without the king's orders. *'Igrene:' What does that mean...? *'Douglas:' Etruria is a huge country supported by various families of nobility. Not all of such nobles are kind at heart. If such people take over the court, there is nothing that the king or I can do. *'Igrene:' But what is there to gain in a barren desert like Nabata? *'Douglas:' It is not about gain... They simply want someone to show their power to. They do not feel their worth unless they have someone to step on. I hear that the people in the Western Isles suffered from similar power abuse. *'Igrene:' ...... A Support *'Douglas:' Igrene. *'Igrene:' What is it, Lord Douglas? *'Douglas:' ...I said this before, but as an Etrurian general, I cannot promise what you ask. *'Igrene:' ...... *'Douglas:' However, I will do my best to fulfill your request. I shall spread the word that among the heroes who rescued the king were warriors from Nabata. I will persuade the nobles to never disturb your peace in Arcadia. *'Igrene:' ...I shall remember those words. I suppose that is all I can ask of you for now. *'Douglas:' Forgive me. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports